Get Off
by Porcelain to Ivory to Steel
Summary: Katara and Zuko have a very, um, *heated* argument.


**The randomly generated prompt: "Your smutfic includes dry humping and both characters are fed up with each other."**

 **This is going to be** _extremely_ **ridiculous, and I mean that. I'm trash for writing it, and you're trash for reading it. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

"She's... not gonna make it," Katara heard Zuko say through the rush of the wind past her ears.

Katara turned to look, long hair whipping her face. She pulled it out of her eyes in time to see Azula somehow sliding down the cliff face. She seemed to be slowing down. How...? What was she holding onto?

Azula skidded to a stop, gripping the cliff face. Even from this distance, Katara could tell that the princess was watching them with that smug smirk of hers, despite her precarious situation. Zuko muttered something bitterly, but Katara couldn't make it out.

Where would their group hide out now? How did Azula even find them?

The answer seemed obvious to Katara.

She reached out and grabbed Zuko's shoulder. He turned to face her. "You! You led her to us-"

Suddenly, Appa zoomed forward and upward, ascending as quickly as possible. Katara was hurled forward by the speed- and found herself straddling Zuko's lap, bodies pressed close together. She flailingly attempting to climb off of him, but then another burst of acceleration from Appa threw them back together.

"Get off of me!" Katara gasped.

 _"You're_ on _me!"_ Zuko retorted indignantly, shaking his head to get her hair out of his face.

The two continued trying to wrestle apart, but the gravitational pull was just too much. "On our side, huh? _Oh, it's my destiny to train the Avatar!_ Yeah, this really proves it!" Katara said hotly.

"How does you falling on me prove that I'm not on your side?" Zuko grunted.

"No, not- ugh, don't you play innocent with me! Azu-" Katara cut off. There was no mistaking the large bulge she now felt pressing up between her legs. "Are you kidding me?!" she snarled into Zuko's ear. She once again began struggling to no avail to climb off of his lap.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to- sorry- it's just that it would be easier not to if you stopped doing that movement-" he stammered.

Katara blushed deep red. "Y-you're blaming me for your issues?! I'm not trying to give you a damn boner! I'm trying to get away from you so I don't have to feel said boner anymore, perv!"

"I'm sorry, okay!"

"UGH!" Katara groaned loudly in frustration, bracing her hands against the railing of Appa's saddle on either side behind Zuko and still attempting to wrench herself free. Zuko sat as still as a statue, back straight. "Katara, could you _please_ stop moving your hips," he begged through gritted teeth.

"AANG, SLOW THIS DAMN BISON DOWN!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

"No can do, Katara!" he called back, "Azula's airship could try to follow us! I don't want to make it easier for them!"

"And going back to the subject of Azula," Katara said to Zuko, "how is it that she just so happened to know where we were?"

"You're blaming me for this?" Zuko said incredulously.

"Of course I'm blaming you! How else would she have known exactly where we were hiding? I mean, you sent that assassin after us. You probably told Azula where you were headed before you left to find us!"

"Azula thought it was obvious that the last Airbender would head to an air temple! That's how _I_ found you guys. And besides, you just saw me risking my life to fight her off!"

"Yeah, well- maybe you don't want Azula to get the glory of capturing the Avatar!"

"A second ago you said that I lead her to us, and now you're saying that I want the Avatar for myself! You're just looking for any way to blame me for this! Katara, I saved your life back there! Those boulders would have crushed you if I hadn't pushed you out of the way! And when I was falling through the sky a minute ago, you caught me! Would you have done that if you truly believed I wanted to harm any of you?" Both of them were now writhing against each other.

Katara ignored his last plea. "Oh, and about those rocks- this is the second time today you've ended up on top of me- or the other way around- or whatever! Did you enjoy it then, too? You got kind of handsy back there!" Katara could feel him harder than ever underneath her as their pelvises ground together.

"It wasn't like that! And I'm not enjoying it now!"

"Oh, really? CAUSE YOUR COCK BEGS TO DIFFER!" Her voice cut through the silence.

With a rush of dread, she realized that she no longer felt the wind screaming past her ears. Appa was flying at a normal, easy pace, and had been for a while.

"Um... guys?" Katara heard Suki's soft voice behind her. "Maybe now isn't the time for that... it can wait till you're alone..."

Katara rolled off of Zuko and scooted away, horrified. Everyone else was staring at them, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"That wasn't what it looked like," Zuko said, red-faced. He slowly moved both hands to cover his crotch.

"Um, okay," Suki said very politely, sounding unconvinced.

"Don't look at me. Nobody look at me," Katara mumbled, covering her face and shrinking back against the edge of the saddle.

Everyone else immediately began pretending to busy themselves with some task or another.

Katara peeked through her fingers at Zuko only to find him looking back at her. Their eyes met. Both going even redder, they quickly turned their faces away.

* * *

 **Guys, this was so fun to write. I genuinely enjoyed myself with this one. My favorite line: "CAUSE YOUR COCK BEGS TO DIFFER!"**

 **Sorry for my overuse of adverbs, commas, and hyphens. Leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
